I Hate Everything About You
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: Static and HotStreak are enemies. The two can’t stand each other. One’s a hero and the others a complete brute. Somehow the two started sleeping together. Weird how things work out like that.


Summary: Static and HotStreak are enemies. The two can't stand each other. One's a hero and the others a complete brute. Somehow the two started sleeping together. Weird how things work out like that.

Psycho Chan's Note: I know I know…I do too many song fictions. But When I get an idea while listening to a song it's not my fault. I just gotta jot it down and when I do that I type…and I ain't gonna be the only one to read the damn thing. So here you go. Suffer with my imagination and obsession.

Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock or the song. The song belongs to Three Days Grace. They kick ass.

I Hate Everything About You

Currently chasing HotStreak through some building that was emptied out a while ago, Static stays quiet as he wondered empty halls. HotStreak had just stolen a motorcycle and was obviously caught. After ditching the bike, it was a little harder for Static to locate him. The only reason Static was able to find him was because HotStreak had coughed after knocking over something in the dark, that object being covered in dust.

Static stalks through the dark hallways, using his hand as a source of light since it is late. The youth was getting irritated having to chase the red head once again. That man just could not stay in jail for long. Then he turned the corner crashing into something hot.

HotStreak.

Startled, the pyrokinetic tripped backwards in the dark as Static stumbled forward. Both hit the hardwood floor with a loud thud, knocking the wind out of both of them. It took the hero a moment to realize that he had fallen on Francis, his face pressing against his red shirt with his body sprawled across the man's larger one. The first thing he noticed however was the unnatural heat emanating from HotStreak's body. Quickly, Static jerked his head up, having to make sure that…he wasn't quite sure actually.

Francis was just stunned. He hadn't known that Static followed him into the building and he honestly thought that he was alone. Now fully aware that the hero had followed him, HotStreak roughly grasps the younger teen's upper arms with the intention to shove him off and run before he goes to lock down again.

However, he never got around to shoving the man off. HotStreak keeps his grip firm, but that was it. The red head attempts to focus on the hero in the dull light of the moon that stretched across the room from the busted window from the room to the left. Static's face was lit up however HotStreak's was hidden in the shadow of the hall. All the raven haired boy could see were the shine of two green eyes gazing up at him.

With his mind suddenly failing him, Francis couldn't help but stare at the hero. The expression Static wore took his breath away. For the first time, Francis didn't want to hurt the hero. He actually wanted to _take _him. Static looked down at the criminal, with that look of innocence to him. There was innocence in all of the hero. HotStreak couldn't help but eye what he believed to be an unadulterated body, skin hidden from him. Hidden from his eyes and his touch. That was what pushed the man.

Before Static could move the fiery red head pressed his lips to his own, stealing Virgil's first kiss. The man's hold on his arms is released, large hands moving up black cloth to cup the younger man's face.

With in moments not only was Static returning the kiss but was grinding down on the other man's body. Static's coat hit the floor and his pants were being tugged off. It wasn't until his cock was grasped by a warm palm, fingers running lines of heat from the base of his shaft to the head did he realize that he was on his back with the pyro metahuman hovering above him. A shuddered moan escapes him as Francis began a slow pumping motion from the base of his cock upward.

The hero's body trembles with pleasure as his body was slowly tainted by experienced hands, heated kisses on his neck. Virgil couldn't believe he was letting his bully fondle him like this, but he just couldn't fight him. He couldn't tell him no or deny him. In fact, he needed him to continue. To touch him more. Hell, Virgil just needed _him_.

Heated fingers found his entrance and still, Static could not tell him no. Not even when an irritating pain filled him as he was stretched, he needed him.

Before he realized what was happening, his lower half was bare and the red head was sliding, hot and fierce, into him. Every powerful thrust shook Virgil's body, what was suppose to be loud moans were muffled by the other man's mouth, tongue playing with his own. Static was unable to keep his body still as he squirmed under HotStreak's large body, clawing at his clothed back. The unnatural heat was raising from within HotStreak, his skin grinding against the hero's mocha colored skin. Virgil could hardly believe he could actually feel the other man's hot member dive into him with such power and accuracy as each thrust had him screaming.

Virgil felt the other man tensing, and was arching into up to meet every hard thrust until he couldn't take it anymore. Couldn't stand the heat within him anymore. With a halting cry, Static releases his seed, body shuddering. Within seconds, HotStreak's body shakes above him, he watches as the older teen bit his own lip to keep from yelling as liquid heat flooded deep within him.

That alone took Virgil by surprise as the hot fluid filled him to the hilt. His entire body trembles in both shock and pleasure.

With every motion slowed to a stop, both metahumans pant heavily, grasping what had just happened as they came down from their sexual high. HotStreak pulled his slicked member out of the other man, resting his forehead on the clothed chest that was damp with sweat and stained with cum. The hero stayed on his back, gasping for air, body still shivering as the essence of Francis dribbled out of him. Exhaustion and sleep flooded the hero. Virgil closed his brown eyes for a moment only to fall into a deep slumber.

He woke up with a fright, jolting his body up only to be shot down with pain. Virgil remembered everything after a moment. He stood up and looked around, noticing the sun was up and warmth greeted him. He then noticed he was fully dressed, except his coat, which was put over him like a blanket.

Still aching, Static stood up, putting on his coat. "That was weird…"

The raven haired boy started for home, with every intention of forgetting this whole experience. Forgetting that he lost his virginity to man. And not just any man, his high school bully and enemy. God, to _HotStreak_.

That wasn't going to be easy to do considering how _great _it felt.

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

Virgil dreaded the next meeting with the other man. Dreaded the very thought and how he should act around the red head. How he would act around him. He wanted desperately to forget it but…that just didn't sound right and could backfire with HotStreak being…well…HotStreak. He hated the man before. Now Virgil hated him more. HotStreak took his first kiss. Stole his virginity. Tainted his body.

Apparently, HotStreak was hanging out with the breed again. To make matters worse, Gear took after Talon and Shiv, who had ducked into the sewers after Ebon disappeared. That left Static to chase after HotStreak, who had taken off in the ally in hopes that the other two would be more of a distraction.

They weren't. And now Static was hot on his ass and he was running out of places to hide. Then the red head hit a dead end. "That's just…_perfect_." He growled, turning around to get out of the dead end before Static could reach him.

"You're not getting away Francis, so just give up. It'll make this a whole lot easier on both if us if you just turn yourself in already." Static hovers safely out of reach above the pyrokinetic teen.

"Already told you Sparky, not my style." The fire manipulator lights up, sending fire balls into the air after the hero. Static was too close, so he was sent off his disc, falling to the ground. Seeing the helpless teen fall, HotStreak had found that he had two choices. Run like hell or go out of his way to help the teen. He had lain with him and…

Quickly, Francis springs forward, barely catching the surprised man in his arms. Within moments, Static was squirming to get out of the man's grasp. "Let go of me!" He didn't want a repeat of last time. Even if he didn't argue or say no once, he didn't want to be taken again. The next thing he knew, Static was pressed against the wall of the narrow ally, moaning softly to the nipping on his neck and rubbing on his hips. "We can't do this HotStreak…" He starts an argument, his defenses and hatred falling fast to the wonderful sensations to his body.

"I know." HotStreak whispers upon dark skin, untucking the hero's black top. With nothing else to say, the man slides his hands up Static's lean body, loving how the teen arches into his touch. But what HotStreak loved more was the fact that Static was no longer trying to deny him. Again, he was allowing this to happen. Feeling around for the belt buckle, HotStreak unclips the metal lock, unfastening the dark jeans ridding on Static's waist.

Virgil was embarrassed. Laying down in the protection of a building was one thing, but now he was standing. Letting HotStreak touch him in the middle of an ally outside. In the open. Yet still, he wanted the man. A dark blush grows on his face as his pants were pulled down along with HotStreak's beige ones. Static stepped out of on of his jean's legs as Francis's rested loosely around his thighs. Large hands grasped his mocha colored skin, lifting him into the air then close to the warmer body. Virgil nearly forgot how it felt to be pressed against Francis's body.

He never wanted to forget it again.

But what he really didn't want to forget was Francis sinking _into _him. _Deep _into him, where only _he _had been. A low shuddered groan escapes the mocha skinned teen as the entirety of his enemy's length was fully sheathed within him, pulsating and throbbing. Virgil needed him more now. "God~" Virgil shudders, pressed firmly against the wall. "Please…" Virgil needed him to move. Needed that thick girth within him to hit that spot.

Complying to the demand, HotStreak carefully pulls his hips away from the hero, keeping a good hold on him as well. Within moments, Static was seeing stars behind his eyelids, wrapping his arms around HotStreak for dear life as the burning lust filled him completely. With each savage thrust, Virgil was trying to fight his screams of pleasure so Gear wouldn't find him. See what his best friend was doing. With _HotStreak _even.

HotStreak just hit that spot so perfectly. Each time their bodies clashed together Virgil's mind just spun out of control. It felt amazing. Especially when the heat within him rose with such intensity until he was driven mad. With a shuddering orgasm, Virgil releases himself between the two clothed bodies. HotStreak shook, coming shortly after.

Both teens pant heavily, grasping onto reality. Moments ago, they were the only thing that mattered. Increasing that pleasure, the passion between them. Moments ago, there were no boundaries of hero/villain. Moments ago, there were no rules. It was hot, feels good and was messy. Feeling good was the most important thing. Now, now they were enemies again. Now, what they had done was wrong and unacceptable.

When Static's feet touch the ground, he pulls up his pants, ignoring the essence of HotStreak that drip down his leg. Francis buckles himself, stepping back to give the hero his space. "You should go." Static checks to make sure he looks decent. Like he hadn't just committed a sin with the red head.

Surprised, HotStreak stares at the raven haired teen with green eyes. "You're letting me go?"

"Yeah." It didn't seem right to lock him up after what they had done. It just didn't. Virgil wanted to go home, take a bath and go to sleep.

"See ya Sparky." Francis grins before running off.

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

Stuck. That's what they were. Stuck. Static was chasing after HotStreak, who had stolen a sports car, when these weirdly dressed men came out of no where and zapped them. Static woke up to survey the situation. He was chained to HotStreak in a cell-like room with lights that had neutralized their powers. Virgil had concluded that they were headed for an island far off in the distance.

Now all they had to do was wait. Wait until they reached that damn island and figure out why they were captured and dragged out of Dakota Fields. They wouldn't have to wait that long thought. Static was sitting on a bench as HotStreak was looking out the window, nervous about being over water like this. He hated water.

Decided to distract himself, Francis let his mind wonder over to the hero on the other end of the chain. Three months ago, he had taken him for the first time. He had taken him again less than a month later. HotStreak, for some unknown reason, had wondered once or twice what the hero tasted like. He had been inside him. He had tasted his mouth, his tongue. But not his essence.

With growing desires, HotStreak bends over, taking Static's unexpecting lips. The hero jerks his head back. "We don't have time for-" Another kiss was planted more firmly. "Francis-" yet another as large hands rub at the dark material on Static's thighs. "Stop it" was gasped in a weaker tone as those talented hands move upwards. HotStreak was almost surprised when Static opened his legs for him.

"I know we don't have the time Sparky." HotStreak whispers on his lips, unbuckling the gold belt around the hero. "So don't worry." Unfastening the other man's pants, HotStreak sets out to taste his prize, resting his knees on the ground.

"Don't worry about wh-AH!" With a surprised moan, Static's body jerks as a hot tongue connects with his cock head. "HotStreak!?" Virgil was dumbfounded at the red head's action, arching as the light licking turns into rough lapping, sending sparks throughout his body that had nothing to do with his powers.

HotStreak shivers at the hardening length on his tongue. Everything he did to the hero was an absolute turn on. How he reacted to touches, how he sounds, how he lets this happen. It was amazing.

Gentle whimpers escape Virgil as he is painfully erect, being teased with the burning tongue of the other teen. Virgil could see that pink organ licking at him, poking out of the mouth of Francis Stone. "Francis~ please…" was softly spoken, as if embarrassed to even have to ask.

Loving how that sounded more than he should have, HotStreak places his lips on the tip of the hero, opening his mouth only to slowly engulf him. Static arched in relief, lacing his gloved fingers through HotStreak's wild hair. Static was just astonished at how hot Francis's mouth really was. How wonderful it felt to be taken into his mouth.

HotStreak easily deep throated the hero's length, sucking harshly with his tongue lashing at every inch of skin available to him. He could feel Static's trembling fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp. The taste of precum hot on his tongue with every dip on the hot member. Francis didn't do this much because he felt it was humiliating, but Static was worth it.

Static hit his edge, shuddering violently as he does so. "HotStreak! Hang on-I'm-AH!" Arching off he wall and grasping onto fire red hair, Virgil releases himself into HotStreak's burning mouth. He shivers as the red head pulls away, cum slowly trickling out of the corner of his lips. A dark blush fills Static's cheeks at the very sight of this. His brown eyes widening as Francis swallows every drop that he had provided for him.

Before he can say anything, HotStreak leans up, kissing him again. Static is helpless as he returns the kiss as he is buckled by the other man. Static could feel the wetness of his cum on the other man's lip rub against his own. Virgil pulls away, still panting from being sucked off by his enemy.

The red head smirks to himself, knowing full well that Static could see it.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

Virgil hated this. He hated laying in bed unable to get to sleep no matter how tired he was. But that was normal. What he really hated was that today, he was thinking about Francis. He was remembering every touch, every kiss, every nibble. He never wanted the man unless he was there touching him. Fondling him. Tonight, the red head was no where around. He was alone in his room, staring blankly at the ceiling.

He should be sleeping. Resting. Not daydreaming about the bastard who stole his virginity. Not almost wishing he were here with him right now. He shouldn't have any of these thoughts of Francis. Any feelings of lust for him. He shouldn't be.

But he was.

Submitting to those thoughts, Virgil closes his eyes, remembering unnaturally warm hands on his skin. Remembering those hot kisses and that mouth. God that mouth…Virgil couldn't get it out of his head. Off his mind. He wanted Francis.

A faint moan escapes the young teen as his hand had found it's way into his boxers, brushing his erection. His breaths shorten as he grasps his member, pumping himself slowly. He wished HotStreak were here with him right now. Until the next time, and he was confident there would be a next time, this would have to do. Touching himself in place of HotStreak would have to do.

Virgil began to be frustrated. He still needed more. He wasn't sure if he needed HotStreak or if he just needed more. Desperate to get that sensation, Virgil releases his member, trailing them down around his thigh, The youth is almost embarrassed as he rubs his own entrance, but more so when he shivers at the sensation. His fingers were cooler than that of HotStreak's but still pleasurable.

A sharp groan is heard from the hero's throat once he pushes in a single finger into himself, shivering at the feel of the warmth suddenly around him. Experimentally, Virgil feels around, rubbing various areas and at different angels. Another shiver courses through him once he inserts another finger, stretching his ring a little bit.

Low groans follow as he gets the hang of this, ending the scissoring motion he had started, into a slow pumping motion. With his back arching off the bed slightly, Virgil lets out panted moans, body moving in waves. Quickly, the youth's mind goes hazy as he pumps into himself, body growing with more lust. Finally, with a shuddering cry, Virgil releases his seed.

Removing his fingers, Virgil wipes the white mess on off with his sheet, shivering and panting lightly. "I just did that…" He huffs out, looking at the faded ceiling. "I really just did that…"

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

Something was bothering the red head. Somewhere, deep in his mind, he thought of Static. Usually when he thought of the hero, he was trying to figure out who the bastard was so that he could teach him a lesson on fucking up his fun. This time was different thought. He was thinking fondly about the younger man. Perhaps too fondly for his liking.

During the past few months he had seen Static three times, each time he had touched him in some way. The first time just surprised Francis. Just looking up at the teen who's face was lit by the moon was just too much for him to bare. So he took him. The second time he just saw a chance for a quick lay and a distraction to get away. It worked. However, he felt guilty about using the hero like that. Everyone knew Static wasn't a thug in anytime of his life. Probably just some kid at the wrong place at the wrong time. A good kid who's body was used by a common thug who can't see past his own personal gain.

And that just _pissed _the man off. He shouldn't feel _guilty_. He shouldn't at _all_. Not for the damn hero that ruins his damn fun. Puts him in jail, _mocks _him even.

As pissed off as he was, he still wanted to be buried in his depths. Taste his innocence and kiss those plump lips. Even better, have Static return each touch. Fondling and holding back. That alone just made HotStreak want to take him again. If only he weren't alone. If only he knew who Static really was, he could have him. Have him for real. Without that mask, looking at his real face.

The very thought tortured the man. Quickly, Francis unfastens his belt, opening his large jeans. He couldn't believe how hard he was at just the thought of Static. All the wonderful things about him. The pyro teen closes his emerald green eyes gently as he strokes himself, shivering as he sits on his bed. He could hardly wait until the next time he saw the darker skinned teen. He never was a patient man, however, for Static and the chance to touch him again, he will be.

Single beads of sweat trickle down the red head's face as he pumps himself quickly, heating his hands as he does so. God he needed the other man. He hated it too, but at the same time loved it. Static was somehow addicting. Tightening his grip, Francis shudders as he remembers each sigh of pleasure that had escaped the younger teen. Every scream and arch, every trembling cry and frantic search for something to hold on to.

Then like that, HotStreak's body trembles, heat surging from deep within his body as he came hard. He released himself, wiping up the white fluid. Without hesitation the red head brought his fingers to his lips, licking the hotness that was his sex. "I gotta make him mine…"

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take _

_Every feeling that I get _

_But I haven't missed you yet_

God it felt like forever. Forever since he saw Static. Sure, it was only two weeks but for some reason, he couldn't get him out of his head. But there he was, walking through an ally, probably looking for Shiv, who HotStreak just saw running by. Francis was sure that Static hadn't seen him yet considering how he was behind the hero.

Quietly, the red head saunters over to the smaller teen, images of ravaging him already flooding his mind. Carefully, Francis wraps his arms around Static, who tries to whip around out of his hold, but only out of reflex, probably from being in uniform. Keeping his hold firm, HotStreak rests his chin on the struggling man. "Hey Static."

Hearing the familiar raspy voice, Static settles down.

"If yer after Shiv he's with Ebon now." HotStreak informs the hero, kissing the dark skin of his neck. With a gentle nod, Virgil enjoys the new criminal of the time. The youth is unable to deny the older man, especially when those heated hands begin to rub at his chest. "Do you have time?"

"I do now." Virgil moans as kisses turn to gentle nipping. In no hurry, HotStreak takes his time, wanting to make every moment last as long as possible, to make it last.

Static soon finds himself kneeling on the ground, thankful that his pants were on the cracked pavement. He is gently bent over a wooded crate, the red head behind him. A dark blush appears on Virgil's masked face as his pants were pulled down, pooling around his knees, still embarrassed about being displayed to his bully like this.

Something hot presses against his entrance, sending shivers to course through the hero's body. The red head pushes into him with ease, using the precum as a lubricant to slide in. Virgil shudders at both the sensation of the hot penetration and the very thought that he made the man's length harden and leak.

Neither are able to hold onto that slow pace for long, HotStreak was soon driving into Static hot and hard with Static moaning loudly, this time not caring if anybody hears him. This was too perfect for him. With the thickness of HotStreak sliding in him, with the wonderful feel of hands exploring his body, Virgil knew he was doomed. Addicted to this man. He had the feeling that no one would be able to take his place and he didn't even want to try. Francis was just too good at hitting that spot deep in him, just too good at touching him. Just too good with his body.

The only sound that could be heard around them was the slapping of skin hitting skin in a rhythm with matching moans and the clonking of the wooden crate hitting a wall. Virgil and Francis heard far more however. Virgil could practically hear his heartbeat racing in his ears, his gasps and cries seemed distant to him. He could hear the other man groan with the ecstasy of being deep within him. Francis loved listening to every cry from Static, every low moan, gasp, sigh. He even loved it when his ears picked up on the scratching of nails on wood, the crackling and scraping.

With the intensity of the thrusting raising, Static hits his climax, unable to take the heat anymore. With a shuddering orgasm, Virgil releases himself onto the concrete. A loud scream erupts from deep within his throat as the other man releases his heat too, the fluid spreading hot and fast.

Both panting hard, Static rests completely on the box, as he feels Francis pull out of him followed by the rustling sound of the man getting dressed. With a shiver, Virgil pulls up his boxers and pants, getting up enough to sit on the crate. "I gotta go before someone sees us Sparky." HotStreak breaks the silence softly. "But we'll do this again." The man leans down, placing a quick kiss on the man's plump lips. "Who knows. Maybe next time we'll have more time." Just as he said he would, HotStreak left, taking off in a light sprint to climb over a tall fence to private property.

"Yeah…I like the sound of that…" is said through a shy smile.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

Richie noticed something wasn't quite right with his best friend. He had noticed a while ago, but now it was getting bad. Virgil was always late, falling asleep more in class, started going on patrol separate from him, and was very distant from everyone. Richie tried to keep to himself, however, it looked like Virgil was hurting on the inside. He acted like his mother had died again.

Again, he kept quiet, fiddling with his helmet, adding modifications. His blue eyes glance over to Virgil for the hundredth time today, not liking what he keeps seeing. Virgil looked sleepy, like he hadn't slept in ever. He probably hadn't.

"Virg…" Richie's voice seems distant to the other boy, but he turns his attention.

"Mmm?" Virgil snaps out of his thoughts. "What is it Rich?"

"You okay? You seem…out of it." Concern bleeds through the blonde's voice.

Virgil hated keeping this from his best friend, however, he wasn't sure he was ready to tell or if Richie could understand it. "I sort of got mixed up with the wrong person…only…I'm not sure I want to leave them…"

Setting down the helmet, Richie sits up. "Who is he?" Brown eyes look at him, puzzled. "You made sure to keep gender out of the explanation…" Richie explained quickly, feeling bad for making the assumption, especially if Virgil wasn't ready to admit it to him or himself. "Sorry…"

"It's okay." Virgil was a little relieved.

"So what's going on exactly?"

"I've…been seeing this guy…only I shouldn't be…and…I don't know what to do…" Virgil sighs, sinking into his chair.

Understanding he isn't going to find out who, Richie flips his blonde hair out of his face. "_Why _shouldn't you be seeing him?"

"Well…_Static _shouldn't be seeing him…" Virgil clarifies. "He doesn't know who I really am…I don't think him finding out is really an issue…" Richie remains silent, listening. "I can't get him out of my head though. I hate him…really…I do…but…"

"Are you sleeping with him?"

"That's all we do…" Virgil is embarrassed about that fact. He knew HotStreak was bad for him, but he needed him.

"Then you shouldn't be with him at all…it's not a healthy relationship…you could get in over your head on this Virgil…"

"But I need him…he's all I think about now…when I'll be able to see him next, if he's in jail, if he's okay…just…everything…I don't like being so far away…"

Richie understands why Virgil said he shouldn't belong with him. That if _he_ was probably a criminal, most likely metahuman. However, Richie could wait, finding out or prying could break Virgil. "All I can tell you is to wait…see what happens…just…be careful V…"

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

He knew Richie was right. He knew he shouldn't be seeing HotStreak. New it wasn't going to end well. _Knew it. _But still, the raven haired teen lusted for him. Needed him. "I need to end it…" Then a realization hit him. "Wait-there isn't anything to end. I just have to tell him that we can't do this anymore. That we have to…"

There he was, laying carelessly on top of a building, as if he were gazing up at the stars. Static lost every nerve in his body. Every thought of casting the man out of his life leaving his very soul. He couldn't stop himself from landing on the roof less then a few feet away from the red head.

"Static?" The raspy voice caught the attention of the hero. "What you doin' here? Ain't it late?" Green eyes return their gaze upward. Until the masked face gets in his way, silent and not at all irritated. "What do you want?" Nothing. "Static?"

"I…I want you…" Static mumbles, clearly embarrassed as he is unable to look at the pyrokinetic teen. Francis understood and for some reason was not at all surprised to hear that. And he wasn't going to waste a moment of this. HotStreak grins, full attention on the hero.

"Then take me. I ain't puttin' up a fight."

Then just like that, both HotStreak and Static's craving was smothered with heavy kisses and quick, wondering hands. Within moments Static was straddling the pyro's hips, gloved hands skimming over a clothed chest. More than eager, Static begins to grind himself to the hotter body beneath him, loving the sharp gasp that forced it's way out of his bully's lips, onto his own. HotStreak's hands were busy unbuckling Static, not wanting to run out of time like last time. He still wanted to take the hero for real, but knew this was not the time for it. He's have to wait a little longer.

Though one thing did surprise the older teen, and that was the fact that he was arching off the roof, scratching at the surface beneath him, because he was _in _the hero's _mouth_. Green eyes were held shut as his length was gently sucked on by Static. _His _length. Francis knew his face was red, and he knew he was being louder than he wanted too. But being inside the hero's moist cavern was just an amazing thought. An amazing feeling.

So amazing that it didn't take the red head to finish with a shudder.

Almost shocked at the taste and warmth, Static jerks his head back, unsure of what to do with the fluid in his mouth. Unsure if he should swallow it or do what HotStreak had done earlier and swallow it down, so he kept the stuff in his mouth, hot on his tongue.

Seeing the hesitation, Francis solves the hero's problem, leaning upwards, quickly taking his dark lips. Static's eyes widen upon feeling that tongue pry open his lips, taking in the cum that resided in his mouth, listening to the hasty gulp of the man not only tasting himself, but swallowing it down too.

Pulling away, both men stare into each other's eyes, Static wanting something new this time around. Quickly, HotStreak's belt was unsnapped and his jeans were unfastened, being pulled off of him along with his boxers, which was something that was never done with his time with Static. "Static?" HotStreak shivers without warning as an ungloved finger rubs his entrance. He couldn't help but smirk as he felt that slim finger dip into him, opening him slightly.

Virgil was just fascinated by how much hotter the larger man was inside. How tight the muscle around is finger was and at how he could see HotStreak's face, sweating with some stray strands of hair sticking to his pale face. Virgil loved how he was able to see the expressions on HotStreak's face. Hesitantly, Static adds another finger, feeling the muscles try to push them out. He was relieved to see HotStreak arch slightly, mouth agape. As soon as the red head's muscles relaxed to the intrusion, Static was blushing under his mask, astonished by the fact that HotStreak was allowing himself to be touched in such a way. Especially by _him _of all people.

Believing that he is ready, the hero removes his fingers from the tight heat, unbuckling himself. The sight of HotStreak looking at him, watching him as he does so was such a new feeling. He felt that the red head needed him too, and it didn't matter how. It was just the fact that he needed _him_.

A warmth pokes at Francis's entrance, a shiver taking his body. HotStreak relaxed his body, arching as the girth of the hero sinks into him with a torturous gradual speed. Static was shuddering as he sank into that heat, that tightness, god, just the fact of entering Francis had him trembling.

Both were unable to wait, with Francis moving his hips underneath the hero as he slammed into the larger body with such a savage beat. Such savage lust. Heated tongues battling for dominance as fire burned throughout both bodies. Moans bleeds through the kiss, seeming to echo around them as their bodies clash with the strength of metahuman full of pure lust and rage with the hate in each other.

A burning sensation hits Static hard as his entire body trembles, finishing deep within the other man. HotStreak, pushed over his edge, comes hard, arching high off the building with a shuddering cry. Both teens were taken by surprise with the new experienced having just shared with the another. Both pant heavily, drenched in cool sweat on hot skin. It was about this time that they knew they were hooked on one another, and that no one else would do.

They knew they hated each other. They knew the other was a person they could not stand and would always get on their nerves. Always.

They hated each other. Detest. Loathed. Despised.

But that didn't stop their need for each other.

It didn't stop their lust either.

It didn't even stop the fact that they had fallen for one another.

_Only when I stop to think_

_About you, I know_

_Only when you stop to think_

_About me, do you know_

Still, he hated him. Still, he needed him. No matter how hard he tried, HotStreak just could not get Static out of his head. It's become more of an obsession than an addiction. He needed him. Really _needed _him. "Fuck…how the hell did this shit even…" The red head mutters to himself. He shouldn't be thinking of the hero. Wanting him. "I mean…he's a guy for one…I don't even know why I slept with him in the first place…or why I let him top me last time…" HotStreak reflects the past year. He didn't see Static much but it seemed that each time he did the two were driven to embrace. Driven to unite bodies.

But how long could it really last for?

Surely the hero would wise up. Surely Gear would find out. Hell, Francis was just surprised that no one on the streets had found out yet. It's not like Static was really quiet. And last time, neither was HotStreak.

Then a thought crossed Francis's mind. How to call the hero. He rarely saw him because he stopped getting into trouble. Well, trouble that involved the police anyway. HotStreak couldn't take the hero if he were in lock down. And Static only came if trouble were around.

With a grin, HotStreak jumps up onto his feet, quickly running out of the warehouse he was currently living in. He wanted to see Static _now_, and damn it, he was _going _to get him. Standing in plain sight, HotStreak begins a light show above him, sending crackling fire up into the midnight sky, lighting up the dim dock yard he stood in. _Surely _this would call Static.

It did caught the attention of both hero's a short distance away.

"?" Gear turns his head at the sudden burst of light. "Did that just come from the dock? Thought they sealed that off shortly after the bang…"

"They did…" Static stops the patrol. It had been a while since he went on patrol with Gear. Now he remembered why.

"It's fire…think it's HotStreak?" Gear looks to his friend, seeing that look in his eyes again. "Why's he putting on a light show?"

That familiar warmth floods the mocha skinned hero. "He's calling me…" Virgil had meant for that to stay as a thought and not an actual statement.

Confusion shows under Gear's helmet. "You? Why is he calling…" It was then Richie found out that it was HotStreak that his best friend had been seeing. Sleeping with. "Oh…I see…" He thinks for a moment before saying anything, making up his opinion on seeing such a man. HotStreak was his high school bully. But then as he thought about it, he wasn't. It was F-Stop that was the bully. HotStreak was different now anyway. The man stopped misbehaving for the most part in the past year. It was probably Static's doing.

Virgil stays silent, scared and worried about Richie's thoughts. It was almost as if he needed approval for his actions. Permission to see HotStreak. Just to know that it was okay. That what he was doing wasn't bad. That what he was doing wasn't appalling. He was afraid of disappointing his father, rejection by his friends, and being shunned by people for his decision to keep seeing the criminal. A _hero _should not be seeing a _criminal_.

All his worries disappeared with a smile on Richie's masked face. "Well, you better go see him then." Gear pats his friend's shoulder. "Don't want to keep him waiting too long or we might have to bring him to jail instead." The blonde then turns the way he was going before the bright fireball. "I'll finish up patrol, don't worry about it."

"Thanks Rich…" Virgil then takes off to see HotStreak, feeling so relieved that Richie approved. Or at least, didn't tease him or freak out like he thought he would. He felt accepted.

HotStreak was halfway surprised to see the hero a short distance away. "Static…" All lust he had moments ago melted upon seeing those bright brown eyes. Immediately, he let his defenses fall for the hero.

"Hey." Static hovers a few feet above the ground, unsure of what really to say. The air between them is thick, unlike any other time they were together. Usually it was thick with lust, but tonight was different, thought neither could really give it a name.

Virgil was deep in thought. He was reevaluating his feelings. Feelings for the red head before him. He knew he was hooked. He knew he needed him. He knew all of this. Virgil almost wanted a real relationship with Francis. But one thing kept him from asking. And that was the fact that he was Virgil Hawkins. A hero's identity was everything. Telling anybody was dangerous, especially someone who could use it against him, which had only happened once. Blackmail to keep his father safe, and they were only able to catch his father by knowing who he really was.

A dip on his disc snapped Virgil out of his thoughts. HotStreak was no longer in front of him but instead had found a seat by Virgil's feet, on the small silver saucer around his feet. "HotStreak?" He had to fight for balance, but only for a moment.

"This thing support more than just you?" The red head mutters just loud enough for the hero to hear, resting his head on Static's leg. Getting the hint for a ride, Static smiles softly to himself as he peers down at Francis. There were no signs of anger or hate in his expression or eyes. Just…something Virgil could not grasp quite yet.

Within moments, Static was taking a tour of the city, with HotStreak sitting calmly next to him. The two were quiet, taking in the lights of the dark city.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_You hate everything all about me_

_Why do you love me_

It was unlike anything the two could imagine. Both HotStreak and Static were just enjoying each other's company. The two were silent as they soared through the sky, looking down at the city which, for once, seemed to be sleeping. Quiet, like it use to be before the big bang and before the riots started many years ago. But like most other larger cities, crime became uncontrollable and just soared to higher sights, especially after the big bang. Tonight however, was different. Much different.

And it wasn't just the fact that a hero was bonding with a criminal either.

"I've got somethin' on my mind…and it's been botherin' me…" HotStreak started, not bothering to look up at the hero. "I need to know something from you…and I figure now is the best time to ask ya…"

Static kept focused on staying balanced, but did pay attention to the red head by his feet. "Okay."

The man who often speaks his mind with rough words, not many so kind, was speechless. Lost at to what to ask and how to ask it. So he just settles for the first thing on his mind. The thing he truly wanted to know. "I've been thinkin' 'bout you a lot and…I was wonderin' if you were…you know…thinkin' about me too…"

The disc stopped moving forward, hovering above some houses with the lights off. Virgil's heart raced with the very thought that the red head was thinking of him. Actually _thinking _of _him_. "I…" The raven haired boy's throat went dry. "I've been thinking about you a lot too…like…I can't seem to be able to get you outta my mind…and…I don't want too…I don't want to get you out of my mind…I want you around…as more than just what we are…"

"Like…_boy_friends?" The very word caused a blush to form onto the pale face of HotStreak, who still didn't think of himself as gay. "Like a real relationship?" HotStreak never had to worry about that crap. Never had to deal about girls wanting a relationship with him. The girls he had a relationship with were just slutty broads who were good for a one night stand. And Francis had many of those. And then there were hookers. With girls like that everywhere, why burden himself with some whiny bitch? Sure, he wanted Frieda but that didn't go so well. In high school, he could almost have any damn girl he wanted, only his temper had kept them at bay, causing him to get a bad rep. Didn't help that some of his relationships ended with him in cuffs because him and his bitch didn't agree and a few punches were thrown.

"Yeah…exactly like that…" Virgil was worried. Very worried at how Francis would take that. A bit frightened by rejection, the hero looked down at the red head. "Is that okay?"

The soft smile on the red head's face was more than an answer.

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me_

Shortly after the confession, Static found himself in HotStreak's bed, in some warehouse in he had found him on before. The air around them was different this time. It wasn't full of lust like before. It was warming, inviting. Clothes were tossed to the ground carelessly as both men strip each other. This was the first time that they would be bare, with no clothing besides Static's mask. Virgil was nervous about being naked before HotStreak. Especially when those green eyes skim over his body, stopping occasionally. Virgil took his time to eye the other man as well, seeing scars and other marred skin. But none of that mattered.

Within seconds, they were in a heated kiss and hot skin was pressed against hotter skin. Soon enough, loud moans were escaping Static as HotStreak rolled his hips into his body, his shaft sliding into him with such an intensity. The fire within both bodies burned hotter tonight.

HotStreak fumbled around but only for a moment, and that was to lace his fingers through Static's, holding them just a little over his head. Static's grip tightened as the maddening sensation rips at his body and soul, sending into a world loved sharing with the other man. Actually loved sharing with HotStreak.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

Virgil was surrounded by warmth, much different than his own bed. A bit confused, he opens his brown eyes, looking around to see things not of his room. Boxes, support beams, boarded up windows. Dazed, he looked for something that belonged to him. The youth turns to see HotStreak. A bit startled to see green eyes gazing into his own, then he remembers that he never went home. That he had stayed the night with HotStreak. The man that he was suppose to hate.

"Mornin'." Francis purrs.

"Mornin'…" Replies Virgil, knowing full well the trouble he'll be in with his father about staying out all night. That didn't seem to matter though. Not when he woke up next to the man he loves.

Neither of them understood what had happened over time. They hated each other. In fact, they couldn't even be in the same area without some sort of argument being spit out. They had a feeling that the arguing wouldn't stop, them being two totally different people with different opinions.

But the fact remains that they were in love.

And no law, written or unwritten, could stop them.


End file.
